


Witch Tale

by OfeliaB



Series: Sobre Dioses y Religiones [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfeliaB/pseuds/OfeliaB
Summary: En un mundo en que existen las brujas, Tom, el actor encontró a Ofelia, de la que se enamoró y juntos le salvaron la vida Loki el dios del engaño nórdico, (Leer primero Sobre dioses y religiones) Hace poco más de un año de eso, y desde entonces viven felices, pero ahora una enemiga de Ofelia intenta destruir a la bruja y todo lo que ama.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del Autor. Lo acontecido en esta historia pasa después de un año de lo que pasó en Dioses y Religiones. Los personajes aquí descritos tienen una continuidad con esa historia, por lo que recomiendo leer primero Dioses y Religiones, si bien, esta es una historia mucho más pequeña, un poco más oscura, y menos “romántica” que la primera, sucede en el mismo universo que esta, aunque no podría considerarse una segunda parte, es definitivamente una secuela. ¡Espero que la disfruten y… Feliz Halloween! ¡Y Feliz día de muertos a todos!

# Prologo

En fondo del bosque, se alcanzaba a notar un pequeña figura femenina, que parecía que flotaba entre los arbustos, con demasiada rapidez para parecer normal, su cabello color turquesa, agarrado en un pequeño chongo flojo en la nuca de su cabeza, parecía que flotaba en agua, con un vestido negro, ceñido en algunas partes y suelto en otras Iba recogiendo cosas que se encontraban en el camino, no parecía estarlas buscando, ni parecía que hubiera alguna relación entre los objetos, excepto tal vez, el lugar del que procedían. Solo levantaba el objeto lo veía un momento, a veces lo olía, otras veces lo probaba, y lo guardaba dentro de su ropa, recogía piedras, una ramita, una ardilla muerta, un polluelo vivo de su nido, corteza, un papel envoltorio, recorría el bosque sin ningún camino aparente, algunas personas que llegaron a verla la confundieron con un espíritu, y contaban aterrorizados como congelaba con la mirada. La bruja sonreía cuando pensaba que la verdad era mucho más peligrosa que un simple espíritu.

Algunas de esas personas que la llegaron a ver, nunca salieron del bosque. En lo profundo de él, nadie escuchó cómo le suplicaban y cómo lloraban y cómo querían negociar con ella. Para el mundo exterior ella era una leyenda horrible, pero para sus víctimas ella era un dios caprichoso que decidía el momento y la forma de su horrible muerte.

En un principio, cuando había comenzado a robar personas, no había sido fácil, ella no era tan fuerte, y sus primeras víctimas habían terminado huyendo, a la larga esto terminó ayudando a que se hiciera cada vez más grande el mito de su existencia, y del bosque encantado, y los mitos así, siempre atraen personas.

A Aliénor le gustaba pensar que, más que ser un monstruo, estaba ayudando a perpetuar el concepto de la bruja como debía de ser. Esto la llenaba de orgullo y siempre la hacía bailar y reírse. Cuando bailaba y veía el terror en sus víctimas, entraba en trance, daba vueltas más rápido y grácilmente, con una daga _Athame **[1]**,_ es decir en forma de flama, en la mano, los desangraba con pequeños cortes que sus presas no sabían de donde llegaban. Cuando el último latido de su corazón llegaba, Aliénor se detenía, ya sin ritmo para seguir su baile.

Lo único que se oía después del frenesí era la respiración agitada de la bruja, se quedaba de pie, ofuscada, con salpicaduras rojas en su piel blanca, mientras Astaroth la veía desde el fondo con una mezcla de lujuria y orgullo.

# 1\. El drama

–¡Voy a romperle toda la madre! – Murmuró Luna tratando de mantener presión en la herida abierta. Ofelia trataba de controlar la respiración y no entrar en pánico. Ninguna de las brujas conocía la manera de hacer que la herida se cerrara, ningún hechizo, ningún encantamiento ni brebaje. Nada mágico cerraría esa herida. Esa era la razón por la que Darcy, la sanadora del grupo, estaba de pie en la esquina con cara de horror. Había estudiado magia curativa toda su vida, podía aliviar el dolor de parto con una canción, podía generar hueso solo con tés y hierbas. ¿Pero esto? Nunca había visto esto, su hermana estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada. – Voy a patearle las bolas tan duro que le saldrán por los ojos –. Seguía murmurando, Luna, la hermana mayor, la que era la responsable de todas, escondiendo el miedo en la ira.

En un rincón oscuro y húmedo de la ciudad, ahí estaban escondidas las brujas, en el camino habían perdido a una de ellas, la menor de todas. Ninguna podía sentirla ya, pero tampoco ninguna se animaría a hablar, todavía no. Livier había sido la razón, la verdadera razón por la que las tres seguían con vida, en el caso de Ofelia, apenas.         

 

[1] El Athame es una daga ceremonial utilizada por la brujas. Usualmente es una daga de mango negro y debe tener una hoja de doble filo

 


	2. Horas antes

# 2\. Horas antes

Muy temprano en la mañana dentro de gran casa del aquelarre, Luna recibía a su, ahora, hermana menor, Ofelia, quien le había pasado la responsabilidad de cuidar de todas las brujas en su aquelarre. Luna ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Ofelia como antes, no después de que decidió dejar el aquelarre para irse, con su esposo, a explorar el universo con un Dios nórdico

–Victoria quiere que vayamos a revisar el bosque, ¿Quieres venir? – dijo Luna en cuanto vio a Ofelia, refiriéndose la hermana suprema que regía actualmente este aquelarre.

Ofelia, que acababa de llegar de un particularmente cansado viaje a Vanaheim[1], un reino en el que está prohibido el manejo de la energía eléctrica, solo quería prender su computadora, o ver una serie, lo que sea que tuviera electricidad, incluso estaba contenta con ver un foco prendido, pero cuando entró a la gran casa del aquelarre, Luna la recibió con noticias.

–¿Al bosque? ¿Qué hay en el bosque? – Preguntó Ofelia, con un pujido cansado, mientras se sentaba en el sillón del recibidor y una bruja más joven le llevaba un vaso con agua a las dos, Ofelia la vio con ternura y le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, la mayoría de las niñas más jóvenes pasan los días de su noviciado sirviendo a las más grandes, claro que ese no había sido el caso de Ofelia, ella había sido la heredera, y eso la había protegido de muchas cosas, inclusive el servicio a sus mayores. Sí extrañaba un poco ser la heredera, a Ofelia le gustaba ejercer control sobre otros, pero había pasado su herencia a la hermana que tenía enfrente, su ahora hermana mayor, Luna.

–Parece que las historias sobre que hay una bruja ahí son ciertas, ha habido algunos desaparecidos, y Victoria quiere que vayamos a verificar si es ella.

Ofelia levantó las cejas un poco divertida. –¿Una bruja en el bosque? ¿En serio? ¿Quién quiere vivir en el bosque? Creo que no llega Wi–Fi allá, ¿O sí?

–Creo que no, si hay una bruja ermitaña ahí, está loca. Victoria quiere que la traigamos, y revisemos su situación. ¿Vienes?

Antes de contestar Ofelia soltó un suspiro cansado–. Luna, acabo de llegar ¿No pueden hacerlo sin mi? –Dijo mientras subía los pies a la mesita de café.

– ¡No te necesitamos estúpida! – gritó Luna exasperada –¡Darcy y Livier se sienten abandonadas por ti! Por eso me pidieron que te invitara.

Ofelia brincó por el exabrupto de Luna y bajó los pies. – ¡Va! Ya cálmate, voy a dejar mis cosas en una de las habitaciones y nos podemos, ir. – Dijo mientras agarraba su maleta y salía de la habitación, lo último que oyó de Luna fue que murmuró la palabra “cretina”.

Las cuatro brujas dejaron el auto cerca de la carretera y entraron al bosque. Iban platicando sobre lo que Ofelia había visto en Vanaheim, el reino de los elfos de luz, y de sus aventuras con el Dios Nórdico del engaño, Loki, quien mandaba sus saludos a sus acolitas con la promesa de visitarlas en cuanto terminaran la visita diplomática en Vanaheim.

–¿Por qué regresaste antes Ofe?– Preguntó Livier

–La verdad es que es hermoso pero aburrido, Loki pasa todo día en juntas con los diplomáticos, y extrañaba a Tom. Y a ustedes por supuesto.

–¡Por favor Ofelia! – dijo Luna. – Hable con Tom ayer, no a poder venir hasta dentro de quince días, está filmando un comercial para Jaguar, no te regresaste por él, ni por nosotras, ¿Qué pasó?

Ofelia se quedó viendo a Luna ofendida– ¡Puedo ir a Londres si quiero!, pero Luna la vio de frente, y levantó una ceja, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans, en completa confianza. Se quedaron así unos momentos, y luego de que Ofelia apretó mucho los labios, suspiró y dijo– Odin iba a llegar a Vanaheim. – Luna sonrió triunfante.

–No entiendo. ¿Tienes problemas con él? ¿No te quería ahí?

–No creo que le importe mucho si estoy o no estoy, creo que no le importe nadie, es solo que no me gusta estar sola con él.

–¿Te da miedo? – dijo Darcy burlonamente. Pero Ofelia la vio extrañada.

–Es un Dios megalómano, ¡Sería estúpida si no diera miedo! Pero como sea, nunca hemos sido como amigos, entonces prefiero desaparecer si él va a estar presente si puedo.

Ofelia siguió platicando de los que había visto y Darcy y Livier, sobre lo que había pasado en la casa y en sus oficios, lo que hizo que Ofelia se diera cuenta que de verdad hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con sus hermanas y que, en efecto, las extrañaba.

En algunos momentos durante el trayecto se detuvieron a sentir la tierra y el aire para tratar de buscar a la bruja en el bosque, Livier estaba emocionada por encontrarla, por alguna razón ella consideraba esto una clase de misión de rescate.

Justo antes de que se pusiera el sol, llegaron a una pequeña y destartalada cabaña, de donde salía una tenue luz por la ventana y humo de la chimenea.

–Es casi adorable– dijo Darcy.

–Sí supongo, si no te gusta el agua potable y los servicios básicos.

–¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? – preguntó Livier

–¡Entramos, la amarramos y la llevamos a la casa! – dijo Ofelia entusiasmada, olvidando por un momento que ella ya no estaba a cargo– …fácil.

–No te ofendas, Ofe pero le preguntaba a Luna, ella es la heredera ahora.

–¡Oh! Claro, claro. Lo olvidé, ¿A ver? ¿Qué hacemos Luna? – dijo Ofelia en un tono cargado de un poco de agresión que Luna sabía no era del todo inocente.

–Victoria quiere que veamos si es un peligro, solo vamos a hablar y luego vemos a partir de ahí.

Con esto Luna se levantó y caminó con cuidado hacia la destartalada cabaña seguida de sus hermanas. Justo antes de tocar a la puerta escucharon un chillido horrible, Darcy haló de la blusa a Luna, quien estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta, y todas se escondieron debajo de la ventana que estaba a un lado. El chillido se acalló y todas se asomaron, vieron a una joven con un ciervo en las manos ensangrentadas. Había demasiada sangre para un solo animal.

–Luna, hay cadáveres ahí dentro.

–¡Ah! ¡Que puto asco! – dijo Luna con cara de repulsión– Este es el nuevo plan, entramos, la amarramos y la llevamos a la casa. – dijo viendo a Ofelia esperando alguna reacción por tomarse el crédito de su plan original, pero Ofelia estaba viendo por la ventana, entornando los ojos.

– ¿Ofelia?

–¡Carajo!– murmuró Ofelia.

–¿Qué?– dijeron todas casi al unísono.

–Es Aliénor.

–¡Nooo!– dijo Darcy incrédula haciendo énfasis en la palabra que no dejaba de ser un susurro, viendo para adentro, igual que Luna.

–¿Quién es Aliénor?– dijo Livier.

–Eres muy joven para recordar que Aliénor era compañera de generación de Luna y Ofelia, tenían la misma edad, las mismas maestras, incluso estaba entrenado para ser demonóloga como Ofelia, pero Aliénor abandonó la casa cuando tenía nueve años.

–¿Por qué? Era solo una niña, y ¿Por qué no la trajeron de vuelta?

–Eso voy a hacer ahora mismo, ustedes quédense afuera y no la dejen salir, Ofelia ven conmigo pero por favor, no digas nada, de hecho no hagas nada– Dijo Luna muy seria sabiendo perfectamente la reacción que la presencia de su hermana detonaría en la bruja que estaba en la cabaña y esperando poder usarla, Ofelia sonrió divertida y asintió.

Ofelia y Aliénor tenían un pasado, uno que en realidad pocas brujas en el aquelarre recordaban como los hechos reales, Luna por ejemplo, lo sabía porque estuvo ahí, incluso participó, y se arrepentía de haber permitido que los juegos de Ofelia fueran tan lejos con Aliénor cuando eran niñas, pero Ofelia nunca sintió real arrepentimiento, Luna siempre la disculpó porque su hermana era muy consentida por Victoria, la hermana suprema actual, y sentía que podía hacer lo que quería, y en ese momento no parecía tan malo, y las bromas pesadas parecían divertidas, pero conforme la situación fue creciendo, Luna se fue dando cuenta de lo crueles que habían sido con la pequeña Aliénor.

Tal vez incluso esa fue la razón por la que durante mucho tiempo Luna y Ofelia no se soportaban, y así fue hasta que Luna le salvó la vida a Ofelia y esta decidió que eran amigas para siempre. Hasta la fecha Luna no sabía cómo habían hecho para crear una amistad de la nada, porque aun en estos días, había momentos en que se odiaban, conocía a su hermana, y sabía que cuando Ofelia quería algo, generalmente lo conseguía, importándole poco las consecuencias hacia los demás. Y siempre fue así.

Al principio no era tan malo, pero conforme fueron creciendo, las bromas se fueron haciendo más elaboradas y un poco más crueles, lo bueno es que Ofelia no vivía en la casa del aquelarre por ese entonces, vivía con su papá, y lo hizo hasta que el hombre tuvo el “accidente” y terminó en el hospital. A partir de ahí Ofelia vivió en la casa y Aliénor decidió que era suficiente.

A los nueve años Aliénor decidió que no tenía opción más que abandonar la seguridad del aquelarre y probar suerte en la calle, claro que las ancianas se preocuparon mucho y fueron a buscarla, aunque la pequeña bruja no era muy buena en el oficio de la magia, era muy lista, y nunca la encontraron. Victoria decidió que no era culpa de nadie y castigó levemente a su heredera. Todas las niñas le tenían un poco más de miedo a Ofelia, y Luna decidió que no quería estar cerca de ella, razón por la que durante su adolescencia, Luna y Ofelia no habían sido amigas.

Claro que algunos años después Aliénor apareció un par de veces, tratando de matar a Ofelia, heredera en ese entonces, siempre la alejó del aquelarre y tuvieron algunos encuentros lejos de este, lejos de Victoria y de toda la hermandad. Esta era la primera vez que Luna la veía desde que eran niñas, y ahora era su responsabilidad traerla de vuelta a casa.

Luna no podía creer que lo que estaba dentro de la habitación era una persona, mucho menos Aliénor, la última vez que la vio, era adorable, a falta de una mejor descripción, parecía una muñequita, siempre fue muy pequeña de estatura para su edad, tenía unos ojos enormes cafés y siempre estaba sonriendo, a menos claro que “alguien” la hiciera llorar.

Cuando Luna abrió la cabaña tuvo que aguantar una arcada por el hedor pútrido, Luna es necrómana[2], trabaja con muertos, pero ella es profesional, sabe que en su oficio hay un sistema para todo y esta no era forma de tratar a los muertos, no había respeto, no había método, esta bruja estaba matando sin ningún propósito, o eso parecía. Luna vio al fondo a la pequeña bruja agazapada sobre el cadáver del ciervo, casi como si fuera un animal, con la cara llena de sangre, levantando el rostro hacía las intrusas. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió, y de repente, Aliénor saltó sobre Luna atacándola, Luna dio un grito de sorpresa, pero luego comenzó a defenderse, Darcy que estaba detrás, trató de entrar a ayudar, pero Ofelia la detuvo viendo a Luna defenderse, divertida .

***

[1] Vanaheim o Vanaheimr es el hogar de los Vanir, uno de los dos clanes de dioses en la mitología nórdica aparte de los Æsir. La madre de Loki es una princesa de este reino 

[2] La nigromancia, nigromancía, necromancia, es una rama de la magia, considerada generalmente oscura, que consiste en la adivinación mediante la consulta de las vísceras de los muertos y la invocación de sus espíritus, requiriendo según sea el caso del contacto con sus cadáveres o posesiones


	3. La mesa

# 3\. La mesa

 

Aliénor y Luna comenzaron a pelear, mientras Darcy y Livier levantaban hechizos de protección alrededor y dentro de la cabaña. Por alguna razón Aliénor dirigía todos sus esfuerzos en provocar a Luna, ignorando completamente la presencia de Ofelia. Esta, las veía sonriendo, claro que estaba lista para ayudar a Luna, pero honestamente no lo creía necesario, conocían a Aliénor desde niñas y no era una bruja particularmente habilidosa, o no lo era cuando eran más jóvenes. Ofelia se recargó en uno de los muebles hechos por la bruja ermitaña, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo, y a punto de reírse de Luna por no poder someter a Aliénor, pero fue aquí cuando sintió algo.

Se dio la media vuelta y vio por la ventana la intensa oscuridad del bosque, detrás de la cabaña, no se veía prácticamente nada ya que había luna nueva, pero definitivamente sentía algo. Había algo ahí. Le dio un codazo ligero para llamar la atención de Livier quien la vio y luego puso atención a donde estaba viendo Ofelia.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Livier, viendo hacia el bosque.

– Hay algo allá.

–No siento nada– dijo la bruja menor, Ofelia la vio sorprendida, si ella podía sentirlo, todas deberían de poder, Livier regresó a ver la pelea, que en ese momento eran llamaradas de fuego moradas y turquesas, pero Ofelia no podía despegar la mirada del bosque, tampoco podía identificar qué era lo que sentía, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, y sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero no era miedo, estaba emocionada.

Salió de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque sin siquiera pensarlo, dejando atrás la pelea de sus hermanas. Y ninguna de ellas puso atención a la que se alejaba.

Cuando los sonidos de la pelea se hicieron más amortiguados, al punto de casi silenciarse, Ofelia escuchó que alguna rama crujía arriba de ella. Se detuvo, viendo hacia esa dirección, pero no vio nada. ¿Un ave tal vez? Se concentró en lo que escuchaba, pero no lo volvió a oír, y se dio cuenta que no podía escuchar nada.  Sintió algo treparle por la espalda, volteó muy deprisa sacando su daga _Athame,_ pero no vio nada. Sonrió, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta por la emoción y bajo sus defensas esperando que lo que sea que fuera la enfrentara. De repente sintió algo parecido a un golpe de viento que venía desde arriba, ella cerró sus brazos alrededor por instinto más que nada. Solo duró unos segundos y paró, bajo los brazos extrañada, suspiró para calmarse, pero vio su propio vaho saliendo de su boca, sintió mucho frio dentro de ella y de repente todo el aire salió de sus pulmones como si alguien la hubiera sumergido en agua y dado un golpe en el estómago, sintió unas lágrimas en sus mejillas como si hubiera estado llorando pero no lo estaba. Después de otro momento, pudo tomar aire de nuevo. Tardó un momento en normalizar su respiración. “¿Qué fue eso?” se preguntó “¿Algo nuevo?” Ofelia estaba emocionada Pensó en prender una luz para ver mejor, pero algo le dijo que sería como echar a perder la sorpresa, y desistió. Caminó más lentamente. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los pasos de Ofelia haciendo crujir las hojas secas del piso.

No supo cuánto tiempo anduvo así por el bosque sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa. Hasta que llegó a un pequeño pero hermoso estanque que estaba rodeado por los árboles más hermosos que Ofelia hubiera visto, todos muertos. El agua no hacía ningún sonido, y no se movía, parecía como un espejo que reflejaba el maravilloso cielo estrellado arriba, la bruja se quedó quieta observando la increíble vista. Algo estaba mal, este paisaje no era natural, las plantas estaban muertas, no se escuchaba ningún insecto, parecía algo que alguien hizo, un poco artificial.

Cerca de donde estaba, había un camino que sobresalía del agua y conducía hacia una especie de isla en medio del estanque, la bruja se encaminó, para ver mejor de qué se trataba. No había nadie, sin embargo, todo el ambiente estaba cargado de una energía que hacía que la bruja comenzara a tiritar, pero siguió adelante.

 En medio de la isla había una mesa ceremonial tradicional muy vieja, pero en ella, Ofelia no pudo sentir ningún sacrificio cuando puso su mano sobre la superficie y cerró los ojos, nadie la había usado antes.

–Es para ti. – escuchó a alguien delante de ella, levantó la mirada y su daga. Del otro lado estaba un hombre muy alto recargado sobre la mesa, Ofelia supo de inmediato que no era humano, todo su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por la presencia del ser, y cuando ella parpadeaba, por un milisegundo antes de cerrar los ojos lo veía como realmente era, sumergido en oscuridad, desdicha y maldad.

Ofelia sonrió

 –Un _oyente_. ¿Aliénor invocó a un demonio oyente? Eso explica todo. ¿Qué le pediste? Lo estándar ¿Su alma?– El hombre sonrió, la bruja tenía que admitir que era un hermoso disfraz. Parecía un hombre de aspecto árabe, tenía los ojos color avellana muy claros, casi brillando en dorado y la piel del color del bronce, tenía los pómulos altos y los labios gruesos que llamaban a ser mordidos, cabello muy oscuro un poco largo, con todo esto aún tenía un aspecto un poco inocente. Si no fuera porque Ofelia sabía de qué se trataba podría haber caído en su trampa, parecían salido de alguna pintura de Carlo Cignani[1]. Pero no se dejó engañar por la hermosa ilusión, esto era en lo que ella era experta, no dioses o curaciones, ni muertos ni plantas, ella era demonóloga. Con razón su cuerpo la trajo hasta acá, era la excitación del trabajo.– Entiendes, que por más tentada que me sienta a que te quedes con Aliénor , no puedo permitirlo ¿Verdad? Pero por favor no hagas esto muy fácil, hace mucho que no tengo un reto. – Dijo ella mientras, dejaba su daga en la mesa, se desabrochaba la chamarra, se la quitaba y se subía las mangas de la blusa. Pero el oyente no hizo nada. Solo la vio intensamente mientras hacía todo esto, recargó un codo en la mesa, sosteniéndose la cabeza sobre la mano, con la otra comenzó a acariciar la superficie pulida de la mesa.

–¿Te gusta?

–¿Uh?– Preguntó estúpidamente la bruja, sin poner mucha atención.

– La mesa, el estanque, la noche, los hice para ti.

– ¿Para mí?– Ofelia vio la mesa, sintió, por un momento, la emoción en el estómago por el regalo, como si de verdad fuera una agradable sorpresa, pero su consiente la regañó “¿Qué mierdas pasa conmigo?” Pensó– Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?

–No personalmente – dijo el hombre sonriendo amistosamente mientras se enderezaba y caminó dándole la vuelta a la mesa, se paró a un lado de la bruja quién a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseó, no retrocedió y esperó a que el hombre tratara de hacer algo, pero él solo se sentó de un pequeño salto en la mesa a un lado de ella y se recargó en las rodillas viéndola.– Pero he escuchado mucho de ti.

–Si lo que sabes de mí, es por Aliénor, no es la mejor fuente, en cambio si lo que escuchaste fue por otros oyentes o demonios como tú…–  ella se cayó cuando él agachó la cabeza sonriendo, como buscando la atención de la bruja, el corazón de Ofelia latió más fuerte, ya no era emoción, era algo muy cercano al miedo.

–Escuché algo de lo que me dijo mi pequeña bruja, pero te he observado, antes eras una más, pero desde hace un año te hiciste más valiosa, ¿Verdad?– preguntó entusiasmado. Algo estaba mal, cuando un demonio oyente se encuentra con una bruja solo reaccionan de dos formas, o tratan de destruirla o tratan de seducirla, este estaba siendo abiertamente amistoso. El hombre soltó un resoplido divertido. –Claro que voy a seducirte estúpida, pero no ahora, hace tiempo que no vengo aquí, a la tierra–. Dijo él como si escuchara lo que la bruja estaba pensando, el hombre se puso de pie y se estiró, –Hace mucho que nos prohibieron la entrada, pero gracias a tus pequeñas aventuras, las paredes de las dimensiones se están adelgazando…– Ofelia lo vio sorprendida.

–¿Mis aventuras? Te refieres a… ¿Esto es por el Bifröst? Buscas a… – antes de que la bruja pudiera completar la pregunta, el hombre la tomó del cabello y lo haló fuertemente hacia atrás hasta que la cabeza de la bruja quedara incómoda y completamente echada hacia atrás.

–¡No me interrumpas! ¡Nunca me interrumpas estúpido mono lampiño!– Dicho esto, la soltó. Ella se llevó la mano al cuero cabelludo, y levantó la daga con la otra.

–Vamos a terminar con esto ¿Quieres?– dijo ella enojada.

–Casi había olvidado lo adorables que son cuando se enojan. Inclínate sobre la mesa–. Dijo el hombre sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras apuntaba la mesa con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Estás confundido…– dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada, –…yo no te vendí mi alma– dijo viendo la superficie pulida de piedra, que se veía cada vez más seductora, –¿Por qué iba yo a…obedecer…?– pero de repente la idea de acostarse parcialmente sobre la superficie pulida de piedra era la idea más lógica del mundo, lo vio tratando de buscar alguna razón para no hacerlo, pero no la encontró en la sonrisa del hombre. Así que se dio media vuelta y se inclinó sobre la mesa boca abajo. El hombre vio con ojo crítico la pose de la bruja.

– Extiende los brazos– ella lo hizo, Ofelia puso de lado la cabeza, descansándola sobre la fría piedra, el hombre se puso a un lado de ella, descansando su cuello en el brazo de ella, inclinándose también, pero con los brazos detrás. Él sonrió –¿Cómoda?

Ella sonrió de vuelta.–Sí– contestó ella simplemente.

–Muy bien, como dijiste vamos a terminar con esto, estoy seguro que tienes trabajo que hacer.

–Ok– dijo ella un poco cohibida.

El hombre se levantó y caminó detrás de Ofelia. Luego se inclinó sobre ella, olió su nuca y desgarró la blusa que traía la bruja, la abrazó de la cintura para acercarla más a él, y con la otra mano recorrió la espalda de la bruja deteniéndose un segundo en algunas cicatrices. Luego se detuvo en el omóplato izquierdo, y sonrió. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos eran completamente rojos. Ofelia respiraba agitadamente, pero no se movía solo abría y cerraba los puños, el hombre comenzó olisquear toda el área de su hombro con mucha delicadeza. Ella abrió los ojos desorbitados mientras su mente se llenaba de involuntarios recuerdos.

_**[2]** _ _Su voz estaba paralizada, el guardia real cercano a ella, la sujetó y le dio media vuelta y ahí la mantuvo, sintió a Odín detrás de ella, abriendo su vestido, descubriendo su espalda, ella trató de soltarse asustada, pero por supuesto el guardia de Asgard era mucho más fuerte que ella._

_— No puedo arriesgarme a que le digas a los príncipes la verdad sobre la herencia de Loki, mientras seas de él, no podrás hablar del tema. Y te asegurarás de que el otro mortal tampoco lo haga, Yo el Padre de Todo, Lo ordeno. – Dijo Odín detrás de ella. Ofelia sintió el filo atravesar la piel, pero no pudo gritar, Odín estaba dibujando algo en su omoplato izquierdo y dolía mucho. Pero lo único que se oía era el metal contra la piel caliente y el roce entre las telas de ella. Al terminar Odín puso una mano sobre la herida y a ella ya no le dolió, solo se sintió muy cansada y mareada, el guardia la llevó a su habitación y ahí se quedó dormida._

 El hombre bajó el tirante de la ropa interior de encaje de la bruja, luego abrió la boca y dejo salir su aliento sobre la piel de la bruja, en un pequeño punto algo comenzó a brillar en dorado, donde Odín había sellado la maldición en la bruja. La piel se abrió sola en el punto y entre la sangre se dejó ver una pequeña placa dorada con algunas runas incrustadas.  El rostro del hombre comenzó a deformarse hasta que abrió lo que parecían ser fauces en lugar de su boca, y mordió la placa incrustada en la piel hasta arrancarlo de la carne y lo tragó, la bruja se quejó y gimió pero siguió sin moverse. El hombre siguió masticando la carne, aun cuando el brillo se apagó dentro de él, llevó sus mordidas más arriba al cuello y bebió directamente de la yugular.

–¡Ofelia!– Un grito lo distrajo, eran más brujas, el hombre sonrió y desapareció mientras que Ofelia se deslizó de la mesa. Darcy fue la primera en llegar, y trató de cerrar la herida, pero fue todo en vano, la piel estaba luchando contra ella, era como si el cuerpo de Ofelia quisiera seguir dañado. Luna se acercó a hablar con su hermana, pero se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa de éxtasis de Ofelia, Luna vio a Darcy, pero esta estaba horrorizada por el comportamiento de la herida.

–Tenemos que llevarla al aquelarre, Victoria sabrá qué hacer.

–¡Muévanse, no estamos solas! –dijo Livier viendo hacia el bosque, sacando su daga. Las tres voltearon y vieron unos ojos rojos brillando.

Todas corrieron cargado el cuerpo de Ofelia, y escuchaban a algo siguiéndolas a una velocidad vertiginosa, parecía un animal, Ofelia se reía todo el tiempo, extasiada.

–¡Nos está alcanzando! – gritó Darcy asustada, Livier vio a Luna, decidida. Y esta inmediatamente supo lo que iba a pasar.

–¡No! ¡Livier, no!

–¡Sácalas de aquí! – fue lo último que dijo Livier. Ella se quedó atrás y con la daga en mano extendió los brazos creando una barrera naranja de magia, que salía de su cuerpo, Luna puso a Ofelia en brazos de Darcy, le ordenó que siguiera corriendo, se dio la media vuelta solo para ver como un gran lobo se acercaba a Livier, pero antes de que la tocara una gran luz turquesa que venía detrás del lobo la alcanzó, en un segundo Luna vio como la ropa de Livier se desintegró justo antes de ser absorbida por ella con un último grito de la bruja. Luna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque la extraña luz seguía su camino, todas podían sentir que la luz turquesa era magia de la bruja del bosque, era imposible, ninguna bruja que conocieran tenía tanto poder. Todas las aves y animales corrían para alejarse de ella, y escuchó a Darcy gritarle algo.

Llegaron al auto, y Luna arrancó, gritándole a Ofelia que se callara, a la cual le parecía hilarante. Darcy vio por la ventana como las seguían los lobos y llegando a la ciudad uno de ellos mordió la llanta trasera. El carro se volcó, pero Luna usó su magia para defenderlas a todas, ella fue la primera en salir ilesa del auto volcado, vio para todos lados y cuando creyó que no había nadie acechando ayudó a sus hermanas a salir, arrastraron a Ofelia hacia un callejón oscuro.

 

 

[1] Carlo Cignani fue un pintor italiano del Barroco. Trabajó durante casi toda su carrera en Bolonia,

[2] Ver en Dioses y religiones, capitulo “Midgard”


	4. 4. Hospital

Por un largo momento ninguna habló, solo se escuchaba la risa de Ofelia, pero en algún punto, poco a poco, dejó de reír, como si hubiera pasado la gracia, conforme dejaba de hacerlo comenzaba a asustarse y a tener problemas para respirar. Entre el dolor de la gran herida y la pérdida de sangre, se estaba muriendo.

Ahora, solo se escuchaba a Ofelia pujando y respirando entrecortadamente, Luna hacía lo que podía, pero sabía que no había mucho que hacer, solo repetía:

–¡Voy a romperle toda la madre!– y lo seguía repitiendo hasta que escuchó a Darcy decir su nombre en un susurro asustado. En ese momento tomó una decisión, una decisión que para el resto del mundo era lógico, pero para una bruja es tan insólito que no podía creer que tuvieran que llegar a ese extremo.

–Necesitamos una ambulancia, un hospital– Dijo a Darcy, Ofelia que seguía tratando de respirar, de hecho, le puso atención viéndola extrañada, preguntando sin decir nada. Pero Luna, que la conocía tan bien, le contestó– No podemos cerrar esta herida, y te vas a desangrar, sé que no te gustan los hospitales, pero no veo otra opción, estamos solas en esto. Dejó que Darcy presionara la herida y tomó su celular tratando de tocarlo lo menos posible con sus manos ensangrentase, dio su ubicación rápido, y evitó colgar el teléfono.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia, Luna les gritó para que supieran donde estaban, en cuanto Ofelia los vio, entró en pánico, y comenzó a dar manotazos y Luna intentó mantenerla abajo al mismo tiempo que uno de los paramédicos le administraba una inyección, Darcy no fue capaz de contestar ninguna de las preguntas que los paramédicos le hacían, y Luna solo contestaba gritando y diciendo groserías, aun así, estos lograron estabilizar a Ofelia lo suficiente para trasladarla en la ambulancia.

 Dos horas después, estaban ambas brujas en la sala de espera, Luna vio fortuitamente a Darcy y pensó que nunca había visto a su hermana tan devastada, esto era justo la razón por la que ella no podía ser la hermana mayor ni la hermana suprema en el futuro, no sabía cómo ayudarla, o que decirle, Ofelia no era la persona más compasiva, es más, decir que le importaba lo que otro sentía sería una terrible exageración, pero siempre sabía que decir en estos momentos. Se armó de valor y caminó insegura hacia una de sus mejores amigas.

–Va a estar bien.– Dijo incomoda. Darcy la miró, pero no dijo nada, desde que Ofelia había sido herida, Darcy hacia lo que se le pedía, no decía nada más, era como los zombis que Ofelia y ella hacían de pequeñas para divertirse. – La vamos a encontrar Darcy, Ofelia tu y yo vamos a encontrar a esa cabrona  y …

–Livier…– dijo Darcy en un suspiro, y la mirada de Luna cambió de la ira intensa a la absoluta agonía. Levantó la mano en un intento de ponerla en el hombro de su hermana, no pudo hacerlo, en cambio solo la dejó ahí y regresó a su asiento con los puños apretados y con un incómodo ardor en los ojos. No podía hacer nada más que esperar y cuidar a Ofelia, Victoria se lo ordenó después que habló con ella desde el hospital para explicarle la situación. Ya tenían a las mejores brujas buscando a Livier y a Aliénor, pero ella debía quedarse donde estaba.

 –Deberíamos hablar a Londres, avisarle a Tom. –dijo Luna, incomoda, aun con un nudo en la garganta, se levantó de nuevo y fue a buscar su teléfono.

Tom y Ofelia habían decidido pasar el verano separados, con algunas visitas programadas, Ofelia ayudaría a Loki con sus responsabilidades diplomáticas mientras aprendía lo que podía de la magia de los otros reinos y Tom, estaría casi dos meses de gira y en promoción por su obra de teatro, justo ahora tenían más de dos semanas sin verse. Cuando recibió la llamada de Luna momento, Tom tenía algunos días en Londres.

Tom dejó absolutamente todo y salió del país, tardó menos de doce horas en llegar y fue directamente al hospital. Para cuando él llegó, Ofelia ya estaba suturada, y acababa de despertar. Lo primero que ella vio cuando despertó, fue a su esposo con un traje y corbata, totalmente desalineado, cansado con ojeras debajo de sus enormes ojos, que en ese momento se veían grises, y muy abiertos, sin parpadear, Ofelia se preguntó por un segundo si había estado en esa posición desde que llegó, esperando que la bruja despertara.

En cuanto Ofelia abrió un ojo, Tom se acercó. Ella trató de decir algo, tenía la garganta muy seca para eso, él se apresuró en darle unos sorbos de agua.

–Gracias al cielo que estas bien. ¡No! No trates de levantarte, aun tienes la anestesia, tuvieron que suturar la arteria, y la herida en la espada. Luna te bloqueó tu magia para que los médicos pudieran tratarte.– Ofelia parecía un poco confundida por lo que le estaba diciendo, incluso, vio la habitación como si no supiera que estaba en el hospital. De repente, abrió mucho sus ojos, y trató de levantarse de nuevo, Tom la mantuvo bajo control. – Ofelia, tienes que calmarte, Victoria ya está al tanto de lo que pasó y está resolviéndolo todo.

– ¿Qué pasó?– preguntó ella, con voz ronca.

–Esperaba que me contestaras eso. – dijo el actor preocupado pero un poco molesto también- Lo último que supe es que ibas a estar en Vanaheim con Loki, y ayer me habló Luna y llegué ayer en la noche.

– Estábamos en el bosque, íbamos a traer a Aliénor al aquelarre, pero algo pasó… no sé…

–Déjalo, puede ser la anestesia, como sea, Luna se aseguró de que Victoria encontrara a Livier y a la otra bruja.

–¿Livier? ¿Por qué Livier?

–¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?– Dijo Luna entrando a la habitación con una charola con gelatina y té, depositándolo en la mesa frente a Ofelia. Esta la vio extrañada.

–¿Estás bien?– Preguntó Ofelia. –¿Soy la única herida?

–Eres la única que salió corriendo, como loca, al bosque.

–¿Dónde está Livier?

–Livier nos ayudó a escapar, se quedó atrás.– En cuanto Luna dijo esto, Ofelia hizo por pararse de nuevo y de nuevo Tom la detuvo.

–Victoria esta en eso, por favor Ofelia, esto es serio, tus hermanas no pueden cerrar tus heridas– Ofelia se detuvo al escuchar esto y se llevó la mano al cuello. Y se recargo de nuevo en la cama.

– Livier estará bien. – Dijo Luna esperando que eso fuera verdad.

***

Al día siguiente, Ofelia se veía de mejor semblante, y Tom comenzó a preguntar qué había pasado.

–¿Pero por qué las odia tanto? Y ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder?– preguntó Tom acerca de Aliénor, mientras ponía una almohada en la espalda de su esposa.

–Es una acreedora.– Dijo Luna

–¿Una qué?

– Una bruja acreedora, hay tres tipos de brujas. Las que nacen con la habilidad, como Luna y yo–dijo Ofelia, sin ningún rastro de orgullo, haciéndolo caras de disgusto al té– Luego están las aprendices, son las que por medio de estudio y mucho trabajo manejan el oficio, y por último están las acreedoras, piden prestado su magia a un ser abstracto, supongo que técnicamente, tu eres uno de esos.

–Mi magia es un préstamo de Loki, ¿A eso te refieres?– preguntó el actor y  Ofelia asintió.

–Claro que tu caso es excepcional porque generalmente la entidad que presta su poder, es una oscura, o un oyente que son demonios que viven en las sombras acechando, se llaman oyentes porque pasan todo el tiempo escuchando nuestros deseos, y ellos siempre te hacen pagar el triple y requieren sacrificios altísimos, ninguna de nosotras se atrevería a invocarlos porque ya que sabemos las consecuencias, nunca creímos que Aliénor fuera capaz de algo así.

– ¿Por qué las odia? ¿No era parte de su aquelarre?– Luna y Ofelia compartieron una mirada incómoda. Luego Ofelia contestó enojada

– ¿¡Y yo como voy a saber?! ¡Está loca!

–Ofelia ¿Qué hiciste?– Dijo él casi, en un suspiro.

–¿Yo? Pero si yo estoy convaleciente en cama, ¿Cómo iba yo hacer algo?

Tom  levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, lo que Ofelia aprovechó para decir que le dolía mucho.

–Aparentemente Ofelia fue un monstruo con Aliénor cuando eran niñas– Dijo Darcy viendo a la ventana. Tenía todo el rato callada dentro de la habitación, tanto que Ofelia se sorprendía por haber olvidado que estaba ahí.

–¡Darcy!– Ofelia sonó ofendida, luego suspiró– No fui un monstruo, solo no fui muy amable con ella, pero lo importante ahora es encontrar a Livier– dijo en un intento por levantarse pero Tom la detuvo, otra vez.

–Por supuesto que es eso lo más importante, pero no puedes hacer nada en esas condiciones, tú y yo platicáremos mientras las demás van a buscar a Livier. – Dijo él en un tono demasiado serio para el gusto de Ofelia.


End file.
